GRAND CORSAIRE
by Shiva Rajah
Summary: Baggy vient de retrouver son équipage après sa fuite d'Impel Down. Tandis qu'il profite de sa liberté retrouvée, il reçoit un courrier via chauve-souris qui va tout chambouler dans sa vie... et dans cette l'Alvida, qui ne le verra plus jamais de la même façon.


**Grand Corsaire**  
Par Shiva Rajah

Illustration sur mon site et mon blog : Studio Gothika

_ONE PIECE FANFICTION - Personnages : Baggy et Alvida  
_

**xoxox**

_**Retrouvez cette fanfic en version illustrée et beaucoup d'autres sur mon site et mon blog tumblr "shivarajah-fanfics"  
**_

_**(adresses dans mon profil)**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous !**_

******xoxox**

_Résumé : _

___Baggy vient de retrouver son équipage après sa fuite d'Impel Down. Tandis qu'il profite de sa liberté retrouvée, il reçoit un courrier via chauve-souris qui va tout chambouler dans sa vie... et dans cette l'Alvida, qui ne le verra plus jamais de la même façon_ !  


**_xox_**

À l'abri de la maison en ruine où Baggy avait installé ses quartiers, Alvida observait les hommes en tenue de prisonnier qui acclamaient les lieutenants du clown.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Ce sont tous de dangereux pirates recherchés par la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial ?

- Oui. Tous des criminels endurcis échappés d'Impel Down. Mais dis-moi, Alvida… Ça te dirait de voir un truc vraiment exceptionnel ? (Sa main droite se détacha de son avant-bras et il laissa tomber un brassard de cuir noir dans la paume de la jolie pirate.) Tadah !

- On dirait… Attends, ne me dis pas que c'est le bracelet qui mène au trésor du capitaine John ? Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Mhh… C'était le morveux élastique, qui l'avait.

- Luffy ? Il a fait des siennes, récemment. Tu n'as pas lu les nouvelles de ce matin ? Il a nargué la Marine sur son propre terrain.

Elle lui tendit le journal et Baggy parcourut l'article en question. D'après les gros titres, Luffy était revenu à Marine Ford pour une sorte de cérémonie funèbre à la mémoire de son frère Ace et il ne s'y était pas rendu seul.

- Jinbei et Rayleigh… Rayleigh ? Qu'est-ce que Rayleigh a à voir avec tout ça ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Le cerveau de Baggy se mit à bouillonner.

- Attends une minute… Si Garp est son grand-père… Et Dragon, son père… Si ça se trouve, Rayleigh est son oncle ou quelque chose comme ça. Arggh ! Je ne comprends pas ; ça m'énerve ! Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? Ça ne me dit rien qui vai…

- Baggy ! Le gouvernement mondial vient de t'envoyer une chauve-souris messagère ! l'interrompit Mr 3 en faisant irruption dans ce qui avait dû autrefois être une pièce commune.

- Quoi ? Mais comment m'ont-ils retrouvé ?

- Oh ! Non ! Nous voilà bien, se lamenta l'ancien agent de Baroque works en parcourant la missive.

- Eh ! Ne la lis pas avant moi ! s'emporta le clown.

Il voulut lui arracher le message des mais Alvida s'était déjà emparé du courrier pour le lire à son tour.

- Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Baggy…

Ce dernier finit par récupérer la missive.

- Mais enfin, qui vous a éduqués ? Vous ne savez donc pas qu'il est très malpoli de lire le courrier des aut… Oh ! Misère !

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, les jambes soudain aussi molles que de la gelée.

Alvida s'approcha, encore sous le choc.

- Baggy…

- Laissez-moi seul, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

La jolie pirate tendit la main vers son épaule en un geste de réconfort mais Mr 3 l'arrêta et secoua la tête.

À contrecoeur, elle le suivit jusqu'à la porte mais le clown les arrêta.

- Ne parlez de ce courrier à personne, pour l'instant, ordonna-t-il d'une voix empreinte de gravité. Et… Alvida, à combien se trouve la prochaine île habitée ?

- Je dirais… à peine deux heures avec un bon vent arrière. Pourquoi ?

Baggy se leva et fouilla dans un coffre, d'où il sortit une bourse contenant une coquette somme d'argent. Il la laça à Galdino, qui l'attrapa au vol.

- Rends-moi service, Mr 3, dis à Cabaji de se rendre sur cette île et de rapporter des provisions, des filles et du rhum. Beaucoup de rhum.

Mr 3 écarquilla les yeux.

- Des… « filles » ?

Le clown désigna les anciens prisonniers, au dehors, qui commençaient à s'agiter.

- Ces lascars ont passé des années entre quatre murs ; ils ont besoin de se défouler ou, l'euphorie de la liberté retrouvée passée, ils commenceront à s'échauffer, se batte et causer des ennuis. Sans parler du fait qu'ils risquent de molester Alvida.

- Je sais me défendre ! argua cette dernière. Et, entre nous, je préfère une bonne bagarre à une cargaison de putains ! Comptes-tu transformer cette île en bordel ?

Baggy soupira.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai mouiller le Big Top au large de l'île pour que tu n'aies pas à supporter ces… « débordements ».

- Trop aimable ! gronda la jolie pirate, folle de rage, en tournant les talons. Décidément, les hommes sont tous des porcs ! maugréa-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Mr 3, embarrassé par l'éclat de la jeune femme, se tourna vers Baggy, qui haussa les épaules.

- Ça lui passera ; elle sait que j'ai raison.

- Tu la connais mieux que moi, j'imagine.

L'ancien agent de Baroque Works disparut à son tour, laissant le clown avec la décision à prendre la plus difficile de sa vie de pirate.

- Grand Corsaire…

Cela sonnait presque comme un glas. Celui de sa liberté. Mais, d'un autre côté, pouvait-il refuser l'amnistie totale proposée par le Gouvernement Mondial pour lui et tous les membres de son équipage, y compris les plus récents, s'il acceptait ce titre ?

Il relut la lettre une dernière fois et se prit la tête dans les mains.

xoxoxo

Sur le Big Top, qui mouillait à quelques encablures de l'île, Alvida sirotait son thé, confortablement installée sur son divan préféré, à bâbord du pont.

Malgré le dégoût, elle était incapable de détacher le regard de ce qui se passait sur la plage, seulement éclairée par la pleine lune et les grands feux sur lesquels cuisaient des quantités écoeurantes de viande, dont le vent rabattait l'odeur dans sa direction.

Richie, que Baggy avait tenu à ce qu'elle prenne avec elle « au cas où », renifla l'air et poussa un grognement plaintif.

La pirate caressa son épaisse crinière.

- Arrête ! Tu as mangé comme quatre, aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas bon, d'engloutir autant de viande. As-tu envie de devenir un gros lion trop gras, laid et empoté, mhh ? Quelle jolie lionne voudrait de toi, après ?

L'énorme félin parut réfléchir un moment avec une expression si humaine qu'Alvida faillit éclater de rire. Il finit par secouer sa tête massive avant de se coucher aux pieds de la jeune femme.

- C'est bien, Richie, tu es un bon garçon.

Elle le gratta derrière l'oreille et l'immense lion ronronna comme un chaton.

Au début, Alvida se méfiait du fauve. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les bêtes qu'elle pensait sales, bruyantes, et malodorantes. Mais, petit à petit, Richie avait réussi à amadouer la jolie pirate qui s'était prise d'affection pour le lion de Morge. Le fauve la protégeait d'ailleurs aussi farouchement qu'il le faisait avec son maître et lui obéissait même parfois plus promptement qu'à lui.

Des rires gras et un cri de femme s'élevèrent dans la nuit et Alvida soupira. Elle luttait contre l'envie de se saisir de sa longue-vue pour voir ce qui se passait exactement sur la plage, bien qu'elle ait une idée très précise.

- Des porcs, Richie. Voilà ce qu'ils sont…

Elle plissait désespérément les yeux pour essayer de reconnaître les silhouettes qui s'agitaient sur la côte. N'y tenant plus, elle se saisit de sa longue-vue et ajusta l'écartement des lentilles.

Baggy était aisément reconnaissable, avec sa marinière prune et blanche. Assis sur son fauteuil (ou faudrait-il dire « son trône » ?), une jambe sur l'accoudoir et le menton appuyé sur son poing fermé, il observait ce qui se passait sans participer. Plusieurs filles essayaient de l'approcher mais, à chaque fois, Cabaji les repoussait vertement.

Jusqu'à présent, Alvida n'avait jamais vu le capitaine pirate frayer avec des prostituées. Il avait été trop marqué par la lente agonie de Gol D. Roger, rongé par la syphilis, comme beaucoup de pirates et de marins amateurs de filles faciles et de bordels, pour s'abandonner dans les bras d'une putain, fut-elle la plus belle fille du monde.

Les rescapés d'Impel Down, eux, ne partageaient pas ces sentiments et s'en donnaient à cœur joie, passant d'une prostituée à l'autre comme s'ils voulaient rattraper des années de solitude en quelques heures.

Alvida plissa le nez, écoeurée, et, sur la plage, Baggy n'était pas loin de ressentir un dégoût similaire.

Certes, étant un homme, il comprenait parfaitement ce besoin impérieux de se glisser entre les cuisses d'une femme pour soulager cette tension qui pouvait vite devenir obsédante. Mais le spectacle de ces anciens prisonniers – sales, parfois édentés ou borgnes, souffrant d'affections de toute sorte dues aux multiples tortues subies, à la vermine ou la malnutrition – en train de se vautrer comme des animaux en rut sur des femmes qui n'avaient, pour certaines, rien à leur envier en matière d'hygiène ou de séduction, lui faisait presque monter la bile dans la gorge.

Il n'en laissait rien paraître, cependant, et affichait l'air enjoué de celui qui s'amuse et prend plaisir à se trouver là. Quant à ses anciens hommes d'équipage, ils n'avaient jamais craché sur l'occasion de faire la fête et de vider quelques tonneaux de rhum.

Un homme aux dents proéminentes et aux mains comme des battoirs porta un énième toast retentissant au « Grand Capitaine Baggy » et l'un de ses comparses s'avança avec deux jeunes femmes d'une vingtaine d'années plus qu'éméchées et à la poitrine dénudée. Elles ricanaient bêtement en lançant au clown des regards qu'elles croyaient séduisants.

- Pour vous, capitaine ! lança le pirate, aussi ivre que ses compagnes en poussant les deux demoiselles vers Baggy.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, assura ce dernier en déclinant l'invitation d'un geste de la main quelque peu méprisant. Ne vous occupez pas de moi ; cette fête est pour vous et pour célébrer votre arrivée dans l'équipage.

Des acclamations hystériques s'élevèrent, saluant ces mots, mais l'une des jeunes prostituées, vexée, insista en jouant avec ses seins, aguicheuse.

- Allons, capitaine… T'as le droit de t'amuser un peu, toi aussi.

- Elle a raison, capitaine Baggy ! On voit bien que, depuis tout à l'heure, vous vous privez pour nous laisser profiter des filles ! lança un lascar aussi grand qu'émotif, à en juger par les larmes prêtes à couler qui faisaient briller ses yeux porcins.

- Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de formidable, capitaine Baggy ! renchérit un rouquin édenté.

La jeune prostituée qui, elle, ne comprit que trop le dégoût qu'elle inspirait au clown, fut piquée au vif.

- Allons, les gars, persifla-t-elle. Peut-être que votre capitaine est… « fatigué ». Ou qu'il préfère les jolis garçons, qui sait… ajouta-t-elle, venimeuse.

Baggy pâlit et un silence de mort tomba sur la plage. On aurait presque pu entendre un crabe marcher sur le sable.

Tous attendaient la réponse du clown, qui bouillait de rage. Si les hommes se mettaient à douter de sa virilité, c'en serait fini de son autorité. Hors de question, cependant, de culbuter cette insolente à la fente aussi douteuse qu'un canonnier borgne.

Le clown désolidarisa ses mains de ses poignets. Elles volèrent jusqu'à à la jeune fille pour se refermer sans douceur sur les cheveux et celle-ci, ne s'attendant pas du tout à quelque chose d'aussi ahurissant, poussa un cri effrayé.

- Tu as la langue bien pendue, pour une putain ! gronda Baggy en la traînant jusqu'à lui pour la contraindre à s'agenouiller entre ses jambes. Elle devrait s'agiter pour des choses plus utiles !

À présent terrifiée, la prostituée se hâta de défaire la large ceinture de soie du pirate et se mit au travail, faisant rire les hommes d'équipage, qui acclamèrent une fois de plus leur capitaine.

Sur le Big Top, Alvida, elle, venait de blêmir en voyant la fille dépoitraillée s'agenouiller entre les jambes de son comparse.

Se donner ainsi en spectacle n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes de Baggy. Elle ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir déjà vu se promener ne serait-ce que torse-nu au milieu de l'équipage.

Ses « petites affaires » terminées, le clown se leva en repoussant la prostituée et parut saluer ses hommes et donner les dernières consignes à Cabaji avant de faire signe à Morge. Le dresseur et lui se dirigèrent vers l'une des chaloupes.

- On dirait que ton capitaine revient à bord, Richie, dit Alvida en abaissant sa longue vue.

Elle attendit, non sans une certaine impatience, que la chaloupe arrive jusqu'au navire et, lorsqu'elle entendit Baggy grimper le long de l'échelle de corde, prit un air dégagé malgré la colère qui l'agitait.

- Bonsoir, Alvida, la salua-t-il, visiblement surpris de la voir sur le pont à une heure aussi tardive.

- La fête est déjà finie ?

- En ce qui me concerne, oui, soupira le clown d'une voix lasse.

- Du thé ? proposa-t-elle en lui montrant la théière fumante. (Sentant qu'il allait décliner l'invitation, et elle ajouta :) Une composition de Galdino ; il est délicieux.

Il sourit et hocha la tête. Visiblement, la jolie pirate avait envie de compagnie et il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir dû lui imposer cette affligeante soirée.

- Laisse-moi juste le temps de retirer ces vêtements. J'ai l'impression de puer la viande rôtie et le rhum tiède.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression… rétorqua-t-elle, mordante.

Baggy mit son irascibilité sur le compte de la contrariété et disparut dans sa cabine.

- Je t'en ficherai, moi, de la viande grillée… marmonna la jeune femme.

Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était tellement en colère contre lui. Après tout, il s'était toujours comporté avec elle en parfait gentleman.

Richie, sentant sa nervosité, frotta son museau contre son bras et elle lui caressa la tête.

Les minutes passèrent et, au bout d'une demi-heure, à bout de nerfs et de patience, Alvida était à deux doigts d'aller tambouriner à la porte de Baggy pour lui dire très clairement ce qu'elle avait pensé du petit spectacle qu'il avait offert sur la plage, un peu plus tôt. Ses reproches moururent sur ses lèvres en le voyant s'avancer torse-nu sur le pont, les cheveux défaits et… sans maquillage.

- En voilà, une tête ! remarqua-t-il en chassant Richie pour prendre place sur le divan. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La jeune femme cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme pour vérifier que sa vue ne lui jouait aucun tour.

- Non, c'est juste que… Que je n'avais jamais vu comme ça. Enfin, je veux dire « au naturel ».

- Au naturel ? Ah ! Sans fars ? Oui, c'est vrai que le maquillage est devenu une seconde peau, au fil des années. Je suis donc si laid que ça, pour que tu tires une trombine pareille ? essaya-t-il de plaisanter en se servant du thé, désormais froid.

Alvida était incapable d'empêcher son regard de courir sur les longs cheveux azur, qui drapaient ses épaules nues et lui retombaient presque sur les reins, lorsqu'il était debout. Elle se concentra pour ne fixer que son visage et réalisa que la première chose qui sautait aux yeux n'était pas son nez rouge, bizarrement, mais ses grands yeux clairs en amande ombrés de cils bleu foncé incroyablement longs et épais. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours cru, Baggy ne les soulignait donc pas avec du khôl.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu ressemblais à ça.

Baggy pouffa.

- Allons, ce n'est qu'un peu de maquillage, Alvida.

- Il n'y a pas que le maquillage. En réalité, tu portes un déguisement en permanence. Bien malin qui devinerait l'homme sous le clown. Et un homme, ma foi, très séduisant, ajouta-t-elle en laissant courir ostensiblement son regard sur ton torse nu, sous la peau duquel saillaient des muscles secs et athlétiques.

Baggy faillit recracher le thé qu'il était en train de boire et écarquilla ses grands yeux en une moue qui faisait toujours rire la jolie pirate.

- Évite ce genre de réflexion lorsque je suis en train vider une tasse d'eau remplie de jus de plantes infecte.

Alvida s'amusa de sa déconfiture et de la soudaine rougeur qui avait coloré ses jolies pommettes rondes.

- C'est sincère.

Le clown la considéra durant un moment avec suspicion et plissa son curieux nez rouge.

- Tu crois que c'est en me cirant les pompes que je vais passer l'éponge sur le fait que tu as voulu te débarrasser de mon équipage et faire main basse sur mon navire ?

Alvida se raidit, le sang déserta son visage et l'appréhension commença à lui serrer l'estomac.

- Ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça !

- Ce n'est pas l'avis de Morge et de Cabaji.

- Tu étais sur le point d'être exécuté ! se récria la jolie pirate, le cœur battant.

- Ils voulaient me sauver.

- C'était une cause perdue ! Je ne pouvais pas les laisser aller à la mort et perdre le Big T… (Baggy l'interrompit d'un énorme éclat de rire.) Tu es… Tu es en train de te payer ma tête !

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Si tu te voyais !

Alvida serra la poignée de son énorme massue.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle !

Il eut un mouvement de recul et agita les mains.

- Du calme, Alvida ! Les femmes ont tendance à rire de mon apparence plutôt que de lui trouver un quelconque attrait. Alors qu'une superbe créature telle que toi dise ce genre de choses... Je trouve ça un peu surprenant.

L'expression de la jeune femme se radoucit mais, en repensant à ce qui s'était passé sur la plage, elle sentit un amer pincement au ventre, comme… comme quoi, d'ailleurs ? Bizarre…

- J'ai pourtant cru apercevoir une greluche qui n'était pas de cet avis.

Le clown haussa le sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la plage. De là où ils étaient, il semblait difficile de distinguer autre chose que des petites silhouettes mais avec une longue-vue…

Il avisa celle de sa compagne, posée sur une petite table ronde, près du divan, et toussota, embarrassé.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Ces lascars commençaient à douter de mes… « capacités », disons. (Alvida pouffa et il se renfrogna.) Tu sais que ça peut vexer, ça ?

- Je croyais que les prostituées te laissaient de marbre ?

Il fit vibrer ses lèvres et agita la main, comme pour chasser la question.

- J'ai peut-être l'air d'un clown mais je n'en reste pas moins un homme, Alvida. Et, lorsqu'on est un homme et qu'on a passé des moins en prison, certaines choses se mettent en fonction sans te demander ton avis !

- Sept semaines, lui rappela la pirate, un rien dédaigneuse. Tu es resté sept semaines à Impel Down, Baggy.

- Eh ! Bien, ça m'a paru bien plus long, figure-toi ! s'emporta-t-il. Et cela t'aurait semblé long, à toi aussi, si l'on t'avait torturé et interrogé tous les jours !

Alvida se figea, surprise.

- Je l'ignorais. Ni Galdino ni les autres ne m'ont parlé de ça.

- Peut-être, railla-t-il, amer, parce que l'art et la manière dont on arrache, brûle ou coupe la couenne d'un prisonnier n'est pas le genre de sujet léger et primesautier facile à caser dans une conversation avec une Lady ? À supposer que les principaux concernés aient envie d'en parler, ce dont je doute sincèrement, chère Alvida !

Cette dernière, touchée par la révolte poignante qui perçait dans la voix du clown, détourna le regard, soudain très mal à l'aise.

Celui-ci regretta aussitôt de s'être encore une fois laissé emporter par son sale caractère.

- Pardon, je suis… Je suis désolé, je ferai mieux d'aller me coucher.

Il voulut se lever mais la jeune femme lui prit le bras.

- Non, c'est moi. Je… Je suis allée trop loin. Je n'ai pas à te juger. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Qui tu mets dans ton lit ne regarde que toi, Baggy.

Il sourit et désigna sa cabine.

- Il n'y a personne, dans mon lit, Alvida. Et certainement pas une putain.

- Cela signifie-t-il que la place est libre ? chuchota-t-elle, le cœur battant, en retraçant du bout du doigt le dessin de ses muscles abdominaux.

Elle se maudit presque aussitôt d'avoir prononcé ces mots mais il était trop tard. Sa langue avait réagi avant sa raison.

« Alvida, ma fille, tu deviens complètement folle ! C'est Baggy ! Baggy le clown ! Bag-gy ! »

Oui, c'était Baggy, en effet. Et elle avait beau le détailler, elle le trouvait toujours plus attirant à chaque regard. Bon sang de bois ! Comment une simple couche de maquillage et quelques vêtements excentriques avaient-ils pu lui dissimuler un homme pareil ?

Certes, son nez était pour le moins singulier mais reste… Bonté divine ! De la pointe de ses magnifiques cheveux turquoise à celle de ses petits tétons roses, Baggy était à croquer – ou plutôt, à dévorer !

Mais, pour l'instant, il la dévisageait avec sa drôle d'expression éberluée, doutant d'avoir bien entendu.

- Euh… Juste pour être sûr, tu pourrais répéter, parce que je crois que mes oreilles me jouent encore des tou…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres d'Alvida s'étaient écrasées sur les siennes en un baiser féroce qui lui coupa le souffle.

Décidément, cette journée – et que dire de la nuit ! - était pleine de surprises !

Il allait l'enlacer et répondre à son baiser lorsque le bruit caractéristique d'un canot cognant contre la coque du navire les fit sursauter.

- Capitaine Baggy ? appela Morge en se hissant sur le pont.

Baggy et Alvida se séparèrent précipitamment en regardant chacun d'un côté, les joues cuisantes.

- Qu'y a-t-il, encore ? gronda le clown d'une voix enrouée.

- Il faut que vous veniez, capitaine ! Les nouveaux ne cessent de vous réclamer. Je sais que vous vouliez vous coucher mais ils…

- C'est bon, j'arrive ! Donne-moi une seconde. Alvida je…

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, la jeune femme n'était plus sur le pont.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres mais, bizarrement, il se sentait aussi un peu soulagé. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, après tout. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il valait mieux laisser telles quelles…

**FIN**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire si cette histoire vous plaît et que vous en voulez beaucoup d'autres ! ;)**


End file.
